


Parallel Emotions

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Age Difference, Asura - Freeform, F/M, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, NSFW, gw2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To this day, Zojja still thinks about Snaff's death. She misses him, and still holds her biggest regret inside: that she never told him she loved him. Across the mists, in another Tyria, Snaff feels the same way after losing Zojja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> For random GW2 posts and updates on my fics, you can follow me at http://coheed275.tumblr.com/ and http://coheed275nsfw.tumblr.com/.

Zojja sat back in her chair. She'd tweaked the same portion of the golem power cell she was working on five times now, when she had it right the first time. She set down her tool and put her face in her hands, letting out a long breath. She needed to get this done, but her mind was in another rut. The kind of rut that happened whenever a thought of Snaff hit her.

A couple years had passed since she lost him, but she still felt it. Most of the time, she was able to focus on work, focus on whatever needed to be done, and keep living her life. She'd forgiven and made up with the members of Destiny's Edge, and with the help of the Pact, they took down Zhaitan. Now, Mordremoth was starting to stir, and they were working on how to take down another elder dragon.

Most of the time, she was able to focus, but now and then, she failed to avoid thoughts of Snaff, and that sent her down a path like this moment, where all her work stopped and she just thought. Why did he have to die? Rata Sum lost the greatest genius of all time when he perished, and so did the rest of Tyria. If he were still here, the things he could do for the world, do for the fight against the dragons, would be priceless.

Zojja owed so much of her accomplishment to that brilliant asura. Though she knew what happened was in the past, that she couldn't control it, through all the times she shared with Snaff, good and bad, one thing still left her with regret. And any time Snaff came into her head, that one regret followed, and she felt it might plague her thoughts for the rest of her life.

She never told him how she really felt. Never told him that his smile warmed her heart, that his intellect inspired all her inventions, that every day was a wonderful, cherished day if she got to stand in his presence. She never told him that she loved him.

Fear always held her back. He was a ways older than her, that was the first problem. She didn't know if he'd even see her as a potential partner. On top of that, he was her mentor. The two established a professional relationship that was heavily frowned upon in Rata Sum to break. He might have yelled at her for even suggesting such a thing, or told her to go find someone else to mentor her.

Then again, he might not have. But she'd never know, and that was the thought that tore at her. She took a deep breath, shook her head, and pushed Snaff from her mind as much as she could, needing to return to work. The if's and the maybe's would bounce around in her head for at least another hour of mental torment, but she set them far enough out of her conscience to keep fixing the broken power supply.

 

**

 

_Another Tyria_

 

Rejj worked diligently on his project, asking questions every step of the way. Snaff answered his questions truthfully, but was only paying just enough attention to hear his question, after which he'd return to staring at the wall of his lab.

At first, Snaff thought Rejj would make a great apprentice. He'd shown intellect and passion when he bumped into Snaff in Rata Sum. The fresh college graduate tried hard not to make it seem like he was begging for a chance to work with Snaff, but it didn't work. Even so, Snaff enjoyed his passion for learning, and accepted his request. After several weeks of being in the lab, however, Snaff discovered that of the two qualities Rejj showed when they met, passion was the only one actually present in him.

Snaff continued to stare at the wall, another wave of depression hitting him. So long ago, yet it felt like it just happened, right before his eyes. In the battle facing Kralkatorrik, he'd lost Zojja. The most important being ever to step into his life. To this day, even though Destiny's Edge reunited, and life went on, he still mourned her. And with Rejj's simplistic, stupid questions being the only thing to occupy his mind at this moment, he'd let himself start thinking about her, which was always a bad decision.

It shouldn't have been her. Snaff should have been the one to die in that battle. Zojja was younger, with such incredible intellect and boldness. She would have done unbelievable things with time to continue her career. Snaff was older, nearing the end of his. He didn't need these years after the fight against Kralkatorrik; he'd have felt happy and content dying that very day, if it meant Zojja got to live on and discover how amazing she was.

By the time Snaff realized how deeply he cared for Zojja, it was too late. He loved her, but never said it, his mind too stupid to catch up to his emotions. He was her mentor, she was his apprentice. Had that really kept him from realizing his feelings? He never thought about loving Zojja until she fell in the battle, then suddenly it hit him like a tidal wave. If she were still here, Snaff would gladly summon the entire Arcane Council, and ruin his reputation by grabbing her, pulling her close, and pressing his lips to hers, right in front of all of them.

Snaff angered himself for letting his mind linger on impossible thoughts. That would never happen. She was gone. He rubbed his hands against his face and up through his hair. He was driving himself mad with this depressed state he let himself get to.

“Hmm, that's interesting,” Snaff half-heard Rejj say. “I think if I reverse the path of the second coil, and increase the energy output to 6.37, the power we get from this waypoint amplifier will be outstanding! Even better than we hoped!”

Snaff's brain started doing mental calculations without him even realizing, until those calculations set off a mental alarm in his head, yanking him away from thoughts of Zojja. “Rejj, wait!” he shouted, leaping out of his chair to stop him. By the time he turned around, however, Rejj already completed his modifications.

What was supposed to be a waypoint amplifier, which would help increase productivity in waypoint travel, started ripping the fabric of space. If either of them survived this mishap, Snaff planned to lecture Rejj for several hours on the rudimentary basics of magitechnology. He had no idea how the apprentice could miss the error in how he folded the energy of the device in on itself in a catastrophic way.

The device started to glow, and Rejj hurriedly turned off power feeding the device, but the glow continued to increase. Rejj at least did one thing right, whatever mishap was about to happen wouldn't destroy Snaff's entire lab now, but something was still going to occur, and Rejj stood there, wide eyed in fear, not moving.

“Move! I don't know what it's going to do!” Snaff yelled, but to no avail. Grunting in anger, Snaff sprinted to his apprentice, tackling him so he fell off his feet and slid across the lab floor. With that, instead of Rejj suffering the effect of his mishap, Snaff suffered it instead.

 

**

 

Zojja jumped in fright, and cursed as her tool fell inside the core of the power cell, where she'd need another tool to reach in and pull it out without breaking anything. A loud boom and flash of light nearby had shocked her, making her lose her grip. She turned her head, and out of nowhere, some male asura had appeared in her lab. He was fuming mad, cursing out some apprentice of his, saying all the rather unpleasant things he planned to do to him. Zojja chuckled at first, seeing that some sort of experiment went wrong in another lab, until she looked closer at who this raging asura was. The white hair. The clothes. The voice. She slapped her own face, trying to snap out of what was clearly an illusion. He was still there after.

 

**

 

Snaff groaned in anger after he found himself in someone else's lab. He should have just let the dumb apprentice suffer for his foolish mistake. He started vocalizing all he planned to do to Rejj, not taking in any of his surroundings during his rage, when a female voice called out his name.

“Snaff?”

It couldn't be. He'd been mistaken. He froze in place, refusing to turn around, not wanting to see that it was just someone who sounded like her. He'd been thinking about her just before, that was why whoever stood behind him sounded like-

“Snaff?”

Twice in a row. Twice in a row, he'd swear on his life that it was her. Slowly, Snaff rotated around, turning to see something that made his eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets.

“Zojja?”

For a moment, the two just stared at each other, silent, each trying to take in the image of the other before them. The next moment, they took off running, crashing into each other as they hugged tightly.

“It's you!”

“It's you!”

Snaff held Zojja as tightly as he could, in disbelief. “I've missed you so much...”

“I've missed you too...” Zojja replied, burying her head in Snaff's shoulder. But the natural asuran need for logical explanations took over, and reluctantly, she pulled away slightly, just enough to be able to look at his face. “But... how are you here? You can't be here.”

Snaff was just as confused as her. “I was about to ask you the same thing. Back in the fight, several years ago, we were up against Kralkatorrik... you died.”

Both asura released their embrace on each other after Zojja said “you died” at the same time as Snaff. They stared at each other, searching their minds for an explanation as to how they could both be here, remembering clearly how the other fell in the battle.

“Wait...” Snaff said, finding that one of the possible outcomes of Rejj's mistake now proved to be almost certain. “I don't think you and I are from the same Tyria.”

At first, Zojja felt inclined to disagree with that extremely low possibility. But back a couple years ago, a memory came into her head of helping the Snaff Savant stop his own invention, the infinity ball. It wasn't showing the future, it was showing a possible future, from a world that existed beyond the mists, in another reality altogether. Snaff, or this version of Snaff, didn't die facing Kralkatorrik. Somehow, events happened differently, and she was the one to fall.

“I don't see a more probable option,” Zojja said. “But... are we perceiving each other correctly? Are we the same asura that the other knew?”

Snaff looked around the lab, and saw the grey, metal chair that Zojja had been using. He went to grab that chair, and found another one nearby while he was at it. Zojja stood in place and watched, until Snaff lifted the chairs over to her, setting them down to face each other. Snaff sat in one chair, and he motioned to the other.

“Tell me everything. Start with when we first met.”

Zojja sat, and for well over an hour, the two just talked. No seemingly unimportant detail was left untouched; the two scraped at their memories and retold about anything they could think of, a lunch conversation from a particular day, activities with Destiny's Edge, inventions, everything from the time they met to the time they faced Kralkatorrik. To their surprise, they roughly estimated a 90% similarity to their worlds. Almost everything was the same, up until the outcome of the encounter that left Destiny's Edge in shambles.

“So... it's you,” Zojja said, after they covered everything up to the point that their lives went down different paths. “You're the Snaff I know. I...” her smile grew, but at the same time, her eyes blinked faster, and her breaths grew shorter. She stifled back the tears and sobs that wanted to escape her body. “I can't believe this...”

“By a probability too small for me to usually consider possible, it happened,” Snaff replied. Then, he suddenly realized how stupid he was. Right now, he wanted to punch himself harder than he wanted to punch Rejj. He'd spent the years since Zojja's death hating himself for never admitting to his affection. Now he'd sat here for well over an hour, while Rejj might be looking to go find someone who could reverse what he did, and he still hadn't said anything to Zojja! His second chance sat right across from him, and like a dumb bookah, he continued to ignore his opportunity.

“Zojja, I need to tell you something,” Snaff began. He slipped out of his chair and knelt on the ground in front of Zojja. The cold, hard floor hurt his knees a little, but he refused to notice. He reached out, gently grabbing onto one of Zojja's hands with both of his.

“I never told you what I needed to tell you, then I lost you as well as my chance,” Snaff continued. Zojja looked down, into his pale yellow eyes. Her heart raced at the contact with Snaff's hands. They were so warm, and he held her hand so gently, as if it were the last seed of a long gone flower.

“I... love you Zojja.” The words finally escaped his lips, far later than he should have let them go. “You're more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen, your genius knows no bounds, you are the best apprentice I have ever mentored.” He looked down towards the floor, scared to see how Zojja would react to his confession. “I know that you're much younger, and that apprentices aren't supposed to be with their mentors, blah blah blah, but in this impossible opportunity to see you again, I had to say it.”

Zojja found it easier to believe that a mistake in a lab happened to bring Snaff into another version of Tyria where almost everything happened in the same way, than to believe what she just heard. All her fear of destroying the relationship they had melted away. He loved her. Just as much as she loved him.

Without thinking, Zojja grabbed Snaff by the shoulders, yanked him up onto his feet as she stood up from her chair, and pulled him in for a kiss. At first, Snaff was disoriented by the sudden head rush and pressure on his lips, but when he realized what was happening, his heart skipped a beat. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Zojja, and kissed her back, pressing against her hard, trying to make up for so much lost time.

For that moment, everything else drifted out of their thoughts. New ideas for inventions, politics in Rata Sum, the threat of elder dragons, any thought that usually kept Snaff and Zojja's minds occupied disappeared. All that mattered was this moment, the asura they were holding, this kiss.

Only because they needed to breath, Snaff and Zojja broke off the kiss, but still held each other, staring into each other's eyes. No words were necessary to convey the emotions behind their gaze. Several years spent with the other presumed dead, and far too much time before that wasted by never admitting how they felt. They looked at each other with desperate longing, their minds still trying to get a grip on this reality. They had each other. They thought they were lost, but now, they had each other. They needed to decide what to do in the present, now that their past worries disappeared.

With so much time lost already, Snaff pulled Zojja back in for another kiss, putting even more force behind this one, squeezing Zojja tightly while moving his arms along her back. Zojja kissed back once more with equal longing. With both hands behind Snaff's back, she reached and pressed a few buttons on a device attached to her arm. The doors to this section of her lab locked down at her command. Nothing would interrupt this.

Zojja slowly started backing up, directing Snaff as he pushed against her, refusing to be any more than an atom's length away from her body. She brought him to the table she'd been working at, and when her hips bumped up against the edge, she reached behind her, sliding everything out of the way. The golem power cell crashed on the floor, a few pieces breaking off.

Snaff broke the kiss at the sound, and looked over at the power cell and miscellaneous tools that Zojja just swept off onto the floor. “Is that an issue?” he asked, looking at the broken machinery.

“Eh, it was already broken, courtesy of one of my less apt apprentices,” Zojja explained. “May as well break it more.”

“Less apt... his name Rejj?”

Zojja blinked in surprise. “Yes. How did you know?”

“A hunch.”

That distraction gone, Snaff and Zojja looked away from the mess on the floor and back at each other, the heat of the moment quickly taking them over once again. Zojja sat down on the table behind her, spreading her legs so Snaff could still stand right up against her. And for other reasons.

Snaff placed his hands on the table, leaning into Zojja and resuming their kiss. Her lips were softer than he'd imagined, and had a faint, sweet taste. He started slowly opening his mouth, and Zojja caught the invitation to open her own, the two now intertwining their tongues. Their movements were fast and hard, an obvious, burning eagerness coming from both of them.

Zojja let out a soft moan as Snaff explored her mouth, and she in return explored his. She grabbed his arms and ran her hands along his biceps. Even in his older age, she still felt strength inside his body.

Snaff broke the kiss, but didn't stop giving his total attention to Zojja. As soon as the kiss stopped, he placed his mouth down on the side of her neck, gently biting down, sucking, licking. He reached his right arm up in between their bodies, sliding his hand underneath Zojja's shirt. Zojja gasped as she felt his warm fingers rub along her stomach, wanting to feel every inch of her. Zojja's body grew hotter and hotter as Snaff gave her his full attention, and Snaff's pants were becoming rather tight.

Snaff moved his mouth a bit lower, hitting the spot where Zojja's neck and shoulder connected. He continued to lick and kiss and nibble her, while his caressing hand started moving down her stomach. Zojja's breaths rapidly increased as she predicted his hand's destination, and soon, Snaff's fingers were sliding underneath her waistband, slowly making their way to the most private part of her body.

“Snaff...” Zojja breathed. His fingers spread out to either side of her petals, which were already moist with her juices. “Oh Snaff...”

One of Snaff's fingers slid across her folds, and Zojja's entire body twitched at his touch. He slowly curled his finger upwards, and in doing so, it pushed inside her, spreading her inner walls as he slid in further.

“Oh...” Zojja moaned again, pleasure coursing through her nerves as Snaff's finger started to move. Snaff lifted his head from her neck, and kissed her once more, which Zojja fervently returned.

Snaff's finger explored her inner walls, which were wonderfully hot to the touch. He felt more and more of her fluids coat his finger as he slid in and out, making Zojja shudder. Knowing how much pleasure he was bringing her was the best feeling in the world.

Snaff started speeding up the movements of his finger, curling it against Zojja's g spot. Zojja groaned over and over into Snaff's mouth. Her hands clawed at his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

Not too much later, Zojja pulled away from the kiss and reeled her head back, an intense wave of ecstasy coursing through her body. “Snaff!” she yelled as she came, cum absolutely soaking her underwear and Snaff's hand, her walls clamping down around the intruder.

Both Snaff and Zojja stopped to take a breath, but they didn't stop for long. Younger and more energetic, Zojja was the first to pick things up again, taking hold of Snaff's face and pulling him into another wet, delicious kiss. Snaff withdrew his hands from Zojja's pants and gripped at her sides. Zojja's legs squeezed more, pulling Snaff as close as possible to her. With his hand out of the way, Snaff's crotch pressed up against her, and she felt a particular warmth from that area.

With impressive speed, Zojja brought her hands down to her waist, and pulled down her pants and underwear, letting her most private area free. She relaxed her legs' grip on Snaff, letting him back up a bit, and held his face again in order to pull him out of the kiss and gaze at him. Each of them shared the same look of desire, a hunger that needed to be filled, though Snaff was a bit more out of breath than his counterpart.

“Snaff, please...” Zojja said softly. “I need you.” She brought her legs back from around Snaff to let her pants slide down all the way, resting at her ankles above her shoes. This motion caught Snaff's eye, and he glanced down to see the beauty of Zojja's soft, pink pussy for the first time. His breath got caught in his throat, and a noticeable twitch emitted from his pants.

Snaff grabbed his pants and swiftly pulled them down, revealing his incredibly stiff member. Zojja looked down and shivered, her wildest dream becoming true right in front of her. She braced herself on the table, and pulled one foot out of her pant leg, allowing her to spread her legs even more, presenting herself to the one she loved.

Seeing she was ready, Snaff grabbed Zojja's hips, and stepped close to her again. He looked down to align himself with her, but hesitated for a moment.

Zojja noticed this. “Is everything alright?” she asked.

“Yes, sorry, it's just...” Snaff was nervous to get his words out. “I haven't done this since before you... well, before she...”

Zojja reached for Snaff's chin and turned his head up so he was looking at her. “Me neither,” she replied. After several years of living without Snaff, she still hadn't been able to move on. “Which means we both need this. A lot.”

Snaff nodded in agreement, trying to recall a time he'd ever been harder than he was now. Then again, perhaps not just time, but the partner affected this aspect of his biology. Getting focused again, Snaff looked back down, and Zojja put her hand back behind her, bracing herself for the moment soon to come.

With a deep breath, Snaff pushed his hips forward, and both he and Zojja let out a loud, long, overdue sigh of both pleasure and relief as their bodies melded into one, connecting at their most intimate location. Zojja's pussy welcomed Snaff's throbbing cock, and both asura nearly came just from the first insertion.

“Oh Snaff...” Zojja moaned. “Please...”

Snaff held more firmly on Zojja's hips, then rocked his own hips back, sliding out all the way. A bit out of practice, he hadn't meant to pull out completely, but he quickly corrected his error and pushed back in, sending shock waves of pleasure through both their bodies.

It didn't take long for Snaff to recall his technique, and soon he was humping Zojja with his experienced talent once more. For far too long, both had gone without the feeling of a warm body pressed against them, holding them, working just as much for the other's pleasure as for their own. Snaff kept his eyes down on Zojja's pussy, mesmerized by the sight of her delicate lips, sheathing his cock with each thrust he made. Zojja had her eyes closed, succumbing to the pleasure and letting feelings take over for thoughts. She left one hand to keep bracing herself, which was much needed, and brought the other up to run her fingers through Snaff's soft, white hair.

“Zojja...” Snaff moaned, starting to increase the speed of his thrusts. “You feel so good...”

Zojja was far too gone to respond verbally, but she conveyed her pleasure with fits of groand and pants, and she wrapped her legs around him again.

Wanting to feel all of Zojja at once, Snaff leaned in again to kiss her, sending his tongue straight into her mouth. He joined Zojja in closing his eyes, and his thrusts slowed down for a moment. This was the moment both had longed for, one in secret, one without realizing. In the past, each of them had made the same excuses from opposite viewpoints. Too young for him. To old for her. Can't love a mentor. Can't love an apprentice. For far too long, this beautiful, shining, perfect moment of connection had been stupidly put off. And if it weren't for chance, luck, fate, whatever allowed Snaff to appear in Zojja's world, they'd have put it off until it was too late.

Having gone so much time without, Snaff was quickly nearing his end. He felt his pleasure begin to build, and his thrusts sped back up. He added more force to his thrusts, and Zojja let out a squeal into Snaff's mouth.

“Mmmf...” Snaff wanted to warn Zojja, but he couldn't bring himself to break the kiss. He gave her hips a hard squeeze with his hands, and Zojja got the message. She did nothing in response, needing him to finish inside her, to fill her and caress her and repeat the process again and again. Her own pleasure rose with his added speed and force, and she quickly approached her own peak.

Pounding even faster, Snaff threw his head back as he couldn't hold back any longer. “Zojja!” he shouted, and he buried himself in her, his cock bursting out immense loads of thick, hot seed. He hadn't cum this hard in his entire life, and his load seemed to never stop, more and more rocketing out of the tip of his shaft.

Zojja's tongue fell out of her mouth when Snaff broke the kiss, and she yelled in ecstasy as he felt Snaff fill her, more and more pouring into her entrance and filling her to the brim. Halfway through Snaff's orgasm, she came a second time, her body unable to handle the pleasure overload. As she came, her walls clamped down even harder on Snaff's cock, squeezing every last drop out of him.

The two rode out the last of their pleasure high, then every muscle in their bodies relaxed, each panting to catch their breath. Zojja quickly became overcome by the reality of the situation. Snaff was here. He was real. No longer dead. He loved her just as much as she loved him, and now they could start over, together.

Everything became too much for Zojja, and as Snaff slid out of her entrance, tears began to stream down from her face. Snaff looked up, and when he saw this, immediately wrapped his arms around Zojja, hugging her close as she began to sob. Zojja buried her head in Snaff's shoulder, letting all the emotions she'd held back since his death out. Snaff didn't move, he simply held her close, letting her cry. To be honest, he wanted to cry just as hard, but he felt a need to stay strong for her. He'd cry on his own time later; for now, only a few tears escaped his eyes.

For a while, Zojja just let it all out, staying on the table, bawling with a mix of sadness, happiness, anger, regret, and many more emotions that she couldn't count. The entire time, Snaff didn't move. He held her close, taking the tears into his shoulder, and resting a hand against the back of her head.

Eventually, Zojja's sobs turned to short breaths and sniffles as she calmed back down. “Oh Snaff...” she said, trying to regain her composure. “I'm so sorry... I should have said something... all that time we lost...”

“Shh...” Snaff patted Zojja on the back, comforting her. He wiped away his own tears, then pulled away from Zojja, forcing her to look at him. A sharp pain hit his heart when he saw the sadness in Zojja's eyes. “Forget the past. It is not your fault. I was equally in the wrong to not realize how I felt. What matters is now. We are here, together again, and I love you.”

The pain in Snaff's heart turned into a warmth at the sight of Zojja's lips forming a faint smile. “I love you too,” she said, and with the words spoken, her tears stopped. “Sorry... It all just became too much...”

Snaff put on a smirk. “Letting your emotions control you too much? You still have much to learn, Zojja.”

Zojja laughed at Snaff's mock seriousness, but at the same time, realized his unending wisdom. It was her emotions for Snaff that caused her to push away Eir for so long, blaming her for his death. “Well then, perhaps you still have more to teach, Snaff.”

 

**

 

After cleaning up the lab a little bit, Zojja and Snaff retired to her bedroom for the rest of the day, locking the door after them. They spent the rest of the day and the entire night in the room, talking, kissing, cuddling, and making love. At the end of the night, Zojja fell asleep in Snaff's arms, but when she awoke, she found herself alone in the bed.

She sat up and looked around the room, finding Snaff putting on his clothes. “What are you doing?” she asked, stretching and letting out a yawn.

“I have to get to work on a way back to my world,” Snaff said. “Now that I know what happens after Rejj's particular mistake, I can replicate the effect with a lot more stability.”

Zojja's heart dropped. Her eyes widened. “What?” she asked, not believing what he said. “You're going back? After we just reunited?”

Snaff put a hand up to interrupt. “Not because I want to,” he replied.

“Well if you don't want to, then stay,” Zojja pleaded, throwing the bedsheets off of her. “Why are you going back?”

“The elder dragons still threaten my Tyria,” Snaff replied. “Jormag has extended his reach, and many innocent lives have been lost. Destiny's Edge, and the rest of Tyria, will need me.”

“But can't someone replace you?”

“Zojja, do the elder dragons still threaten this world?” Snaff asked, seeming to ignore the question.

Zojja nodded. “Yes,” she said. “Mordremoth is the current main threat for us, actually. The Pact plans to move on him soon.”

“Do you believe you'll be needed in the battle?”

“Absolutely.”

“And do you believe someone can take your place?”

“Replace me? There's not a single asura who can match my-” Zojja stopped, understanding Snaff's point, and nodded. “Ok, I get it,” she told him.

Zojja slid herself out of bed, standing completely naked in front of Snaff's now fully clothed form. She walked up to him, placing her hands on his arms. “But... what if something happens to you? I can't get you back just to lose you a second time.”

Snaff looked into Zojja's eyes, and rested his hands on her sides. “Each of our worlds need us, Zojja,” he said. “We have to fight, regardless of what we feel. But we can make a promise. A promise to fight harder than ever, to think more cleverly than ever, to save Tyria from the threats that bear down on it, and when all that is done, to return to each other's arms.”

Zojja brought her lips up to Snaff's, and the two shared a soft, tender kiss, their lips locked for several seconds. Both wrapped their arms around the other and pulled close, trying to hang on to this moment for as long as possible.

When their embrace ended, Zojja spoke. “You have that promise from me. Go strut your genius, then get your ass back here the second Jormag lies dead at your feet.”

Snaff chuckled. “I promise to get my ass, as well as the rest of my body, back here as soon as I am able,” he said. “Now go gill Mordremoth, so that you're ready for me when I return.” He kissed her one more time, this one a quick peck on the cheek. “I love you, Zojja.”

“I love you, Snaff.”


End file.
